


After the Con

by Krispykritter



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispykritter/pseuds/Krispykritter
Summary: One-Shot takes place after Jib10 when the J’s finally get to their hotel room.Warnings: Not Misha friendly. Jared’s past Jib cancellation due to his mental health is mentioned.This is my fictional creation, a fantasy story for entertainment. It in no way means that I know anything about their real private lives.





	After the Con

After the Con 

 

“We made Daniela cry,” Jensen slurs, walking just behind Jared down the hotel hallway. Jared answers with soft reflection, “Yeah”, as they reach the door. He fumbles for the key card in his pocket. Jensen’s hands land on his ass. Jared sighs, as he quickly glances left and right. The sloppy grope could be seen by any-fucking-body. The damn card takes a few swipes to work. He practically kicks the fucking door when it finally turns green.

“Dammit, Ackles,” Jared barely gets out. “Umpf,” he’s suddenly pressed face first against the wall. “I know you think I’m drunk,” Jensen’s hot breath invades Jared’s ear. Very familiar hands slip around Jared’s waist. “You ‘are’ drunk,” Jared’s argument wanes, as the same hands work their way under the front of his shirt. 

Jensen mumbles, “M’not,” as he feels around the smooth chest and abs. He kisses a trail down the muscular tendons of Jared’s neck. “Not too drunk, anyway,” he adds, as Jared leans his head to the side, granting more access. His eyes roll up, unable to keep the breathy cries from escaping when Jensen’s hands and mouth work in tandem. Jensen’s thumbnail flicks a taught nipple. Jared gasps, “I think...I think...we should.” He can’t focus. ‘Jesusfuckingchrist’, what Jensen does to him. 

Jensen unfastens Jared’s jeans with one hand, keeps his other hand where it is. He rolls the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, knowing damn well what it does. “Think what?” He asks, his hot breath back in Jared’s ear, “You think what, baby?” He starts sucking the skin just below Jared’s ear. His hand slips into Jared’s underwear, feels the impressive cock already full and eager. He slides his grip around the base, “Mmmmm,” Jensen hums his approval, “you’ve been thinkin’ about this.” 

Jensen moves his hand slowly up the shaft. Jared cries out. He leans his forehead against the wall, tries to breathe, “Whaddyou...fucking think.” He’s so turned on, it’s fucking crazy. Jensen keeps up the slow up and down glide, kisses his neck, “G’ve you th’t unicorn, alm’st told them.” Jared struggles for air. Christ, it feels good, “You almost took out...half the fans...and Misha...I’ve never...seen you that...pissed off in front of everyone.” 

Jensen grins knowingly. He licks and nips at the hot skin of Jared’s neck, eating up the sexy cries, “Fuck ‘em, I’m not playing anymore. S’the last season and I’ll take them all the fuck on.”  
Jared swears his dick gets harder. Jensen’s need for control, his possessiveness, they were always kept quite poised until he had some alcohol.

Jared snorts nervously. His head flops back on Jensen’s shoulder. When he turns it, Jensen pulls his face closer with his other hand and kisses him. Jared tastes exotic and delicious, full of dangerous unleashed power, yet loving and sweet. Jensen indulges, drinks in the beauty of Jared’s giving soul and delectable mouth, the perfect package he craves every minute of each day. 

When he pulls back a few inches, Jared breaths heavily, watches him, “I thought...you were mad at me...at first...I wasn’t sure.” Jensen’s face changes, his level of instant protective concern skyrockets at the thought of his soulmate suffering any kind of anguish. He manhandles Jared to face him, presses him against the wall and smoothes the unruly hair back from his face, “Now why would you think that, baby? I was pissed at that son of a bitch and the people he’s toyed with...but not you, sweetheart.” He kisses Jared softly, nibbles on the addicting lower lip. 

Jared’s sexy exhales play havoc with his concentration. He adds, “I mean...later.” Jensen kisses under his chin, “You mean Speight?” Then travels lower, “Yeah. You know that makes me jealous.” Jared gasps from the playful bite to his collar bone. Jensen nibbles his way up, “You know...I almost kissed you. I almost said ‘fuck it’ and showed ‘em exactly how I like to spend my private time.” 

Jared gasps from every lick and bite, “I know. I know I...thought you were.” Jensen works his way back to Jared’s mouth. He asks, “What would you have done?” Jared deadpans, breathing hard, “I wasn’t planning on stopping you. I wanted it.” Jensen’s thumb rubs back and forth on the perfect cheek bone, “I was going to, baby...God, I was going to.” 

Jared smirks, “Well, I’m sure Twitter and Tumbler thought so too.” Jensen sighs, but he doesn’t look too upset. Jared knows he’s not. They decided a long time ago they thought it was hilarious how many of the fans could see what was between them. 

Jared comments, “I thought you were going to throat punch Misha.” Jensen pulls back, “I almost did.” He thinks for a second, “Speight too, actually.” He pulls Jared to follow him, then turns him so his backside is to the bed. Jensen starts to undress, grumbling, “They push the envelope....always...they know, and they act like dicks.” Jared removes his shirts. He sits on the bed with a sigh, “I’m sorry.” 

Jensen pulls Jared’s chin up to look in his eyes, “Don’t.” Jared’s compassionate eyes hold his gaze for a moment. When Jensen lets him go, they finish removing their socks in silence. Jensen hates it when Jared takes the blame for things and Jared knows it. He can’t help it. It’s in his nature to feel things that hurt others. There is nothing to say. 

Jensen pulls his jeans off, then his underwear. Jared can see the alcohol hasn’t hindered his lover’s libido at all. He smirks knowingly, leaves his jeans on but unfastens the top button and zipper. He leans back on the bed, resting his weight on his elbows while his eyes drink their fill. 

Jensen looks him over. He starts to crawl over him with raw hunger in his eyes. Jared lays flat. His dick gets even harder from the trace of leftover anger in Jensen. He feels it, along with the weight of his lover over him, the heat, the rock hard pecs. Jensen tenderly smoothes back the hair from blocking Jared’s eyes. He smirks in that sexy sideways way. He feels the raw denim from Jared’s open fly underneath his bare cock. 

He knows why Jared left his jeans on, hanging open like they are. He thinks it’s sexy as fuck. Jared knows this. How well Jared knows him ‘always’ amazes Jensen, every goddamn time. 

He pushes down with his hips, an experimental grind which has them both gasping with instant need. Jared’s hands grab the back of Jensen’s head. He pulls him down into a kiss. 

The heated overwhelming desire hits them, taste buds explode with sensation as tongues dance and glide, reaching for everything they’ve been denied for too long. Their bodies move of their own accord as hips push up and down, bursts of pleasure soar every time their cocks touch. 

Jensen is barely able to work the jeans and underwear down, but he does. He knows what he wants. He knows what he needs and it’s killing him inside because he needs it so bad. He leaves the pants just below Jared’s knees. He barely breaks his mouth free to gasp and groan when his hand enfolds both cocks at once. Both men cry out as they push into the pressure, feeling the bursts of pleasure with every thrust. 

Jensen quickly pushes himself to sit up, both men breathing hard. He cups the excess fluid from his own dick and adds it to Jared’s, then adjusts himself to line up just right. Jared’s hands roam over the bulging muscles of Jensen’s sweaty thighs. His eyes darken to black as it hits him what they’re doing. He hadn’t realized they were doing this. He holds himself tense, tries to control his skyrocketing trip to orgasm while he grips Jensen’s hip bones hard. They haven’t done anything in a few days. That fact wasn’t helping him hold back. 

Their eyes stay connected as Jensen lowers himself. He stops just a second to push some of the natural lube up into his hole, then guides Jared’s dick until it breeches him. Deep grunts of wavering control combined with groans of insurmountable pleasure come from Jared as Jensen holds still with his eyes closed. He waits to adjust, breathing through it, body stretching to accommodate. 

Within a short while, his body remembers. Jensen lowers until he’s bottomed out. He waits again, breathes. Jared’s cries and gasps for air are too fucking sexy. “JesusfuckingchristAckles,” Jared blurts out. Jensen smirks knowingly, watching Jared deal with this less often enjoyed position. The smug grin doesn’t last long. The pleasure of sitting on Jared’s dick overcomes him. His head falls back as he cries out deep and hoarse while starting a slow ride. 

Jared needs to cum, seeing him like this. He pushes up gently, trying to hold back, but impulse takes over. He needs. He has to. He fucks upward, gripping Jensen’s hips hard as the older man increases his speed. 

Jensen bares down harder, forces himself to angle just right, mindlessly craving the magical bursts of pleasure from those hits to his prostate. Jared folds up off the bed with tension, veins and tendons pushing outward. He readjusts his grip and pulls Jensen down as he fucks upward even faster...harder. Jensen loses it. He cries out with every thrust. Jared’s so fucking athletic and strong as hell. Jensen’s usually the more controlled one, protective, commanding, but damn when Jared does this it blows Jensen’s mind. 

“FUCK JARED,” Jensen shouts, his body reaching boiling point. He feels Jared’s hand on his dick, then explodes. “AAAAAAHHHHH,” he cums hard, shakes with intensity, as bursts of pleasure take over. Jared thrusts up twice more then seizes up, “AAAAHHH....NNNGH,” he cums hard, forceful orgasmic pleasure spasming through his body. The power of it is incredible. 

They stay locked together, as waves of gripping aftershocks continue and finally dissipate. Both cling to each other’s sweaty bodies, gasping for oxygen. Jensen’s arms lay loose over Jared’s shoulders, his forehead bowed next to Jared’s ear. Jared kisses the side of Jensen’s head, while flicking his wild hair back and struggling for air. He’s still holding them up. Christ, it was hot in here. 

Jensen finally raises his head, he grins at his lover before he takes his mouth with sweet and loving post orgasmic gratitude. He backs away and the corner of his eyes crinkle with adoring heart eyes. Jared looks down with an adorable shy grin. Jensen marvels at this, at his life and how good it is with Jared, how goddamn lucky he is to find his perfect match, and how beautiful that fucking little shy streak is that a man as capable and strong as Jared still displays. 

Jensen will never get enough of him. Ever. 

They move to pull apart. Jared steadies him as Jensen pulls off. He can feel the burning sensation but welcomes it. This was exactly what he needed. He goes to the bathroom and washes, then returns with another wet rag for Jared. After he hands it to him, he flops on his back with his head on the pillows. 

Jared cleans himself and tosses the rag aside. He walks over and lowers the a/c control, then joins Jensen on the bed, lays next to him. He needs a shower but he’s too beat. Jared hears Jensen swallow and turns his head. He knows Jensen is about to say something. 

Jensen rubs his face then speaks, “I know this is my fault.” Jared waits. Jensen turns his head toward him, “Just because I wanted more of this career. It’s my fault this happens and it’s my fault we have to hide.” Jared raises up on an elbow, “It’s a choice we made together a decade ago. It’s nobody’s fault, Jen, it’s the price for our line of work. And it’s about more than just you and me now and we both know that.” 

Jensen sighs, “I hate you being hurt.” Jared snorts, “And I hate you being hurt. In case you hadn’t noticed, Ackles, you’re the one getting called homophobe at the moment.” 

Jensen looks away, “Yeah I know,” then looks back, “but somehow I welcome it when it’s at me because they leave you alone.” Jared smiles, kisses him softly, “Of course you do.” He loves this man so much. 

Jensen sighs, “I know I shouldn’t lose my temper with Mish. He just goads me when he knows we’re on display. I get tired of it.” Jared agrees. They’ve talked of this. He finally adds, “Just remember what we have. He doesn’t.” Jensen grumbles, “And I’m supposed to feel sorry for him?” Jared kisses him, “That’s his game. He gets people to feel sorry for him. You and I used to. He’s upped his ante lately since we made the announcement. He’s panicking a little. Just remind yourself who goes home with who.” He smiles. 

Jensen finally let’s it go. He rolls toward his costar and takes him into his arms, lays facing him, “Damn you’re good for me, Padalecki.” Jared replies, “I know.” Jensen grins. After a few seconds, he adds, “I’m looking forward to having you to myself the next couple weeks.” Jared responds, “So am I...except for our friends and the con, it’s a lot of you and me without interference. The con is going to be fun...long, but fun. This one always is because it’s you and me.” 

Jensen studies him, “How do you feel? I mean really...about Dubai?” Jared smiles gratefully, “I’m okay.” Jensen looks concerned. He knows Jared understands what he’s asking. He gently brushes the hair out of Jared’s eyes. Jared smiles again, “It’s really okay. It’s good.” 

Jensen kisses him, then pulls back to do a follow up study, making sure Jared’s not hiding anything. He knows him. He asks, “Sleep?” Jared nods, then shuts his eyes with a smile. He yawns, “Can’t wait for the water slide.” Jensen snickers softly, “Yeah, I can’t wait for your perfect ass in wet swim trunks.” Jared smirks, “Shut up.” 

Jensen waits until Jared falls asleep first, keeps him in his arms, just in case...in case the darkness tries to creep in. He falls asleep remembering the feeling of loss, the worry, literal panic from another Jib not that long ago. Jensen can’t do that again...he won’t. He thought he understood back then, but he didn’t. Not completely. He’d taken his eyes off him, and almost lost him. 

A quiet tear escapes Jensen’s closed eye lid, as he subconsciously tightens his hold. 

This trip would be full of smiles. He would make sure of it. 

*end*


End file.
